


Tyler

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: I wrote this for 25 days of tyler (to find out about the project look at the notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! we are trying to raise $500 by Tylers birthday so that we can donate it to Anxiety UK! to find out more go here: http://25doty.tumblr.com/  
> To Donate go here: https://www.justgiving.com/fundraising/25dotyler  
> It would be wonderful if you could help out!!

The man in front of me was beautiful. So beautiful in fact, I haven’t the words to describe him even if I wanted to. The way the floral fabric flowed around his knees and hung off his skinny frame was indescribable. He had round sunglasses sitting nestled in his hair, the white contrasting with the brown.  A gentle breeze rustled the leaves at his feet as he smiled. His smile. His smile could end wars, for such beauty couldn’t be found throughout nature. His eye widened when they connected with mine, surprised to find someone watching. Waving, he approached me, laughing at something no one else heard. My heart melted.

His laugh was the music angels listened to.

Nervously he rubbed his hands against his legs that were fitted in tight black fabric. When he spoke the next three words, I knew that he was more beautiful, more angelic, more special than I originally thought.

“Hey, I’m Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have writers block so I havent been able to write much lately but I'm working on it!


End file.
